


Up and Flying

by LinguistLove_24



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, figure skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinguistLove_24/pseuds/LinguistLove_24
Summary: "Love of the sport had seen them from acquaintances to friends, and friends to lovers. In that unexpected moment, in more ways than one, two figure skating partners were up and flying."





	Up and Flying

“You better not drop me during our final spin.”

 

Amethyst Dunhurst was lacing up her skates, mentally preparing herself for her final dress rehearsal before the biggest figure skating competition of the year. Anxiety always plagued her mercilessly leading up to days that mattered. Sweaty palms, hyperactive thoughts, racing heart – she was familiar with it all. No matter how gruelling the lengthy practise sessions or how talented she was, Amethyst would always doubt herself and her abilities in the hours leading up to that final, important moment, spotlight directly on her, flecks of glitter on the thin fabric of her skating gown sparkling under its rays and turning her from a regular girl into a princess.

 

“Have I dropped you once yet?”

 

Vincent Ross was already out on the rink, repeating figure eights close to the wall separating himself from his long time skating partner. Eight years under their belt, he knew Amethyst better than she often knew herself. Vince had virtually watched the nineteen year old grow up, and vice versa. They'd witnessed both the best and worst of each other, been present in the height of anger and happiness in equal measure, and had become keenly aware of the causes of one anothers' sorrows.

 

“No, Amethyst laughed as she looked up at him, walking gingerly on tightly tied skates to the entrance of the rink, grasping its sides for support. “But there's a first time for everything.”

 

“I swear on all that is dear to me, that time won't be today,” he winked. “Come to me, my darling, and I'll prove it.”

 

Amethyst rolled her eyes at him and pushed off the sides of the rink's entryway, launching herself out onto the middle of the ice. Vince watched, mesmerised by the fluidity of her body as she went solo with a couple of figure eights, and let his long, elegant fingers fall easily over the curvature of her hips once she halted in front of him.

 

“What?” she chortled, blue-grey eyes dancing when she caught him staring at her.

 

“Nothing,” Vince mumbled. He felt himself breaking into a cold, clammy sweat, and he hoped Amethyst couldn't feel it dripping off his hands as he held her. “Let's just practice the final part of our number.”

 

It had taken them all of ten minutes to perfect the moves thrice over. The anxieties either of them felt having dissipated considerably once they focused their minds, realised they were again one with the ice. Vince noted silently, that they were also one with each other. Never did he tire of the rhythmic pattern of her heart coming to life beneath his fingers as they clasped expertly to a wrist, the signals she she sent with the blink of an eye or slight nod of the head, knowing he would be the only one able to accurately decipher them; how powerful he felt with her petite, shapely frame resting precariously across his shoulders. If only he were as apt at expressing himself as he was at reading her.

 

“I thought I felt you wobbling a little that last time,” Amethyst joked. “You _sure_ you're not gonna drop me?” 

 

There was a twinkle in her eye and Vince forced himself to laugh. He knew she was joking, but it came out forced. The sweat was pooling in his palms again and Amethyst was looking directly at him with an eyebrow raised, head cocked slightly to one side. It was then or never.

 

“So um, I lied,” Vince choked out in one breath. “It wasn't nothing.”

 

“What?” Amethyst questioned, confused.

 

“Earlier when I was looking at you,” he told her “It wasn't nothing. I was thinking about how stupid I am for not being able to tell you something.”

 

“Which is?” She straightened her posture and stared at him, curiosity and concern fighting for dominance in her mind.

 

“That I love you,” Vince finally told her, fixing his gaze to the icy, blade marked surface, too nervous to look up.

 

“You do?” Amethyst's eyes watered.

 

“Yeah,” he answered, gaze still cast downward. “I do.”

 

“Look at me.” It was a command, but her voice was gentle. It took him several minutes, but Vince finally obliged her. “I've been waiting so long for you to say that,” she told him softly, breaking into a smile.

 

His ears were buzzing and her words were a balm to his anxious soul. They brought him from a state of nervousness into one of euphoria. The cold of the arena had caused his cheeks to redden, but his insides felt coated in a thick blanket of warmth. This was it, the beginning of everything they had ever wanted. He was hers and she was his. 

 

“Really?” Vince finally spoke, needing her confirmation in order to believe it.

 

“Really really,” Amethyst told him, laughing as she placed a hand on each of his rosy cheeks.

 

As he picked her up, the hem of her skating gown twirled in the circles he began making around the rink. It was just the two of them, and in that moment, she truly was a princess. Love of the sport had seen them from acquaintances to friends, and friends to lovers. In that unexpected moment, in more ways than one, two figure skating partners were up and flying.

 


End file.
